Raven
by The mad hatter85
Summary: No this not a story about Raven from Zoids but I liked the name so I used it. But this is a story about a person named Raven and his life during the war with the Stenis Shadow Empire.


Raven

By Trevor leadbeater

It was an afternoon like no other. It was dark and lighting streaked across the sky

And the rain fell in blinding sheets. The boy sat there letting the rain run down his face like a silent rainstorm of its own. But the water on this boys face was mixed with tears.

"You can't go," cried the boy. The man that was in front of him put his muscular arm on the boys shoulder. This comforted the boy a little but the fact remained that his dad was going away and might never return. In a low voice the told his son "I have to go son the Stenis Empire has developed a new weapon" "It is said that this weapon has been ripping through our towns and killing everyone not just military" "So that's why I have to go because it is headed for this town and your brother and my self are going to go and try to hold it back so everyone can escape and that means you" His father said with a tone that meant that it was final. The boy's father walked over to the black Zaber Fang and got in. The boy's brother came over and hit him on the chin "Don't worry little bro you still got the shadow fox and I know that you are a better pilot that even dad." The boy's brother said "Than let me come with you if I'm so good" The boy said "Not this time bro you need to get to the mountain shelter and wait for Dad and me" His brother finished and walked over to his command wolf and got in. The two zoids walk away and were out of view.

The boy walked over the alarm box that would alert the town of danger. He pressed the red button almost at once a load siren sounded and people started to run out of their houses towards the mountain shelter. A group of men ran over to the boy and ask what the emergency was? The boy told them and they all ran off to the wear house and started to get their zoids ready for the fight. One man came over to the boy. This man was in his late forties and had a military air to him. "What's your name kid?" The man asked "Raven" The boy replied "Well I have seen you in action and I have to say your pretty good so I have to ask you to do something for me" The man said "What?" Raven asked "Protect the people you will be our last line of defense if we all fail than you have to protect the people" The man said. Raven nodded and ran of to his house. The house didn't have any thing special about it but it did have it own private hanger that could be used to fix zoids. Raven ran to the hanger's big metal doors and opened them. Inside it was dark. Raven put his hand on the cold metal and felt around for the light switch. Every step that he took echoed around the dark hanger. Then his hand hit the familiar smooth button and he pressed it. A loud humming started off in the back of the hanger. Lights flickered and came to life. Sitting in the middle of the hanger sat was the Shadow Fox. Raven walk over to his zoid and put his hand on its leg. The metal was cool to the touch and the zoid smelled of fresh wax. Raven had spent much time in the hanger cleaning, modifying, and fixing his zoid. All that work had paid off and the zoid now shined under the hanger light. Raven looked up at his zoid thinking about all the good times they had together and what his zoid would think about running from danger. He wasn't going to sit back and watch his father die for him. Raven ran over to the lift but before he got there the room shook and the lights flickered. "What was that?" he thought. Then came the familiar sound of a bullet or missile ripping through the air and it was getting loader. Impact alarms screamed. Raven swung around and look at the computer and the impact meter indicated that he had only nine seconds. "No" Raven said. There was no time he had to jump behind something. The only thing was the Shadow Fox but he thought to long and the missile hit the wall the sound was enough to make a person cry. The force of the explosion threw Raven through the hanger. He bounced of the concrete floor and hit the wall. His body screamed out in pain and then the ceiling fell in around him metal and rock cutting his face and arms. When the dust settled there was no hanger any more just a pile of flaming rubble Raven crawled out on his hands and knees. "My zoid" He said tears started to well up in his eyes "Shadow" he yelled out into the storm. Just then his zoid bounded over the fire and landed next to Raven. "Thank God your all right" Raven said as he climbed into the fox's cockpit. When he was strapped in he leaned over and pressed the COM button. Static hissed and there were no voices but the came his dad voice "We cant hold out much longer...need reinforcements...Over?" Static hissed and made the message hard to understand. But Raven had gotten the massage he had to help his dad. Raven pushed the controls forward and the black zoid shot into the hell that was brought apone the village. The Fox was an vary fast and maneuverable Zoid when Raven was little he and his friends would run through the forest to see who could get to the other side the fastest. Raven's zoid had always won because it was so maneuverable. His dad had always said that this game was to sharpen the pilot's skills so in battle you could dodge attacks. Well now he was going to see if this was true. Up ahead Raven could see the black out line of a massive zoid maybe twenty stories tall. Twenty stories of hell and below it were two zoids firing, dodging, and dodging some more. From were Raven stood they were losing. Raven saw his dad fall but he got back up. Raven shot fowered firing his 50mm Vulcan cannon. 400 shot per second shot at the massive zoid all bouncing off its black armor. Raven ran to the side and jumped a yellow glow surrounded the Fox as he slashed with his Laser Claw. The tail of the big zoid swung out and smashed into the fox. Metal twisted and screamed in protest the panels in the cockpit sparked and died. The fox fell to the ground with a crash. Raven groaned the impact had reminded him how badly his body hurt but he had to fight on. He pulled the zoid up and ran at the black zoid again but this time the massive zoid shot a vary power full beam at the ground. The shock wave shot the fox over the cliff. Raven was falling into the bottom less pit of doom. With out warning the cockpit swung open and Raven flew out into the dark. He fell screaming then he saw a rock hang out and he grabbed for it. This was a big mistake because he was going way to fast and when he grabbed it his arm was ripped from its socket. The pain was too much for the body to handle and Raven blacked out.

Raven awoke but didn't open his eyes wanting it all to have a bad dream or something. But the beeping noise proved to him that it had all happened. Raven opened his eyes and had to sqwent to get his eyes into focuses. He was in a hospital, but were he did not know. The room he was in was small and white there were no windows but there were chairs and med kits. Then Raven noticed that his arm didn't hurt any more so he looked down and saw biomechanical arm. He flexed the fingers and rotated the wrist the shinny metal gleamed in the bright light of the hospital. Then a voice came over the intercom _"All Stenis personnel report to duty" _This was a Stenis military base the same people who killed his father. Raven jumped from the bed and put his close back on. The door opened and a guard entered. Raven launched himself across the room and before the guard had time to react Raven had planted his foot into the man's face. Blood splattered the wall next to him. Raven landed cleanly next to him and took his gun. The silver metal of the gun shone. Some how the gun fell right in his hand. The guard tried to stand up but Raven was too quick for him He swung his new arm and caught the man in his side and sent him sprawling into the hall. Raven pointed the gun at him then the guard spoke in a scared voice "please give me a chance" Raven looked at him anger now completely over taking him and said "Did you give my father a chance in that village" he looked at me in shock and said "Your not a Stenis pilot?" "No and you are so bye" The shot tore threw the man's head killing him instily. Than Raven ran through the halls and in to the hanger but when he was in the middle a load voice rang out "Drop the gun or you dead". Raven turned around and was facing down the hanger at fifty or so soldiers all armed with M-16s. A man with a black trench coat moved out into view. He was about forty or so with a lot of scars on his face. He looked at me "Not a vary smart boy are you?" The man said Raven smiled "You think you are?" Raven said and in a second Raven pulled the gun on him a shot. The shot echoed around the hanger the man fell to the floor with a thump. A laugh rang out from the balcony it was the same man. Raven was now scared he had killed that man but he was still here. "Just as I though not smart at all," The man said. "Now be a good boy and put the gun down before you hurt yourself" Raven threw the gun to the floor it hit with a clatter. "how did you do that" asked Raven "That is for me to know and you to find out" The Man said "Take him away" Two soldiers ran over and put electro cuffs on his hands. Raven tried to move but the electro cuffs let off a great shock. Raven screamed into the hanger and the men laughed. Raven got up and tried to run but he was shocked again. He fell to the floor and the two guards walked over and picked Raven up. Now panting Raven raised his head and looked over at the man standing on the baloney "when I get out I'll shot you" said Raven The Man laughed and said "Where your going you won't even be able to hurt yourself" Then the guards walk Raven out of the hanger. They lead Raven to a metal door on the side was a keypad the tallest guard walked over and punched in a code the door opened with a hiss. The two men threw Raven into the room and slammed the door. Raven got up and walked over to the door and put his head ageist it. The cold metal felt good on his head "Well there is no way out of this one" He thought. Raven walked over to the corner and flopped onto the cold floor and tried to sleep.


End file.
